Eddy's Brother's Car
Eddy's Brother has a''' Car', known by the word on its liscense plate as the '''DUDE', that seems to be sitting in his bedroom in the episode "O-Ed Eleven." It appears to be either a Cadillac, Chrysler, Plymouth or Oldsmobile, a generic mixture of 1950's American cars. It is red with a gold trim, pink tinted windows and whitewall tires. Inside Eddy's Brother's car there was a snake, who had apparently escaped, which caused Edd to panic. Among the items in the trunk include a pizza box, a rubber duck, a "Chix" magazine, a beach ball, a football helmet, several cans, one shoe, a mirror, a sausage and several other items. Eddy's Brother told Eddy that he could have it once he turned 14. The car returned in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show when the Eds used it to make their getaway. They couldn't get it started (probably because the engine was removed) so Ed had to break his feet through the bottom of the car in order to operate it, in a style reminiscent of Fred Flintstone. The car was wrecked up as the Eds ran to escape from the Cul-de-Sac. It was destroyed after it hit a rock in the middle of a desert and blew up. Edd then left behind an "Out of Order" label on the trunk of the car. The wreckage is later found by Rolf and Wilfred when they were pursuing the Eds down. The key to the car was hidden inside a peanut in the room (which was a key case that said "IN CASE OF MOVIE, BREAK GLASS"). This key, however, did not start the car when Eddy tried to drive it. Trivia *The car is seen crashing out of Eddy's House's roof in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. *In the inside of the car are many different magazines, mostly ones with girls on them. *The car's first appearance was in "O-Ed Eleven." *The interior of the car is seen in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. *The car is based on many large American cars from the mid-1950s to the early 60's, customized with gold trim. Interestingly, the Plymouth logo could be seen on the car's hood and steering wheel in the movie. *The key that Eddy found did not start the car, so Ed had to break his feet through the bottom and run with it. *It is unknown how the car was actually placed in Eddy's Brother's Room, as the room is on the second floor as seen in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show". The most practical theory is that Eddy's Brother had it dismantled to fit the car's parts through his room's door and had the car reassembled in the room. *Eddy's Brother said that Eddy could have it when he turns 14. It's likely this was a lie. *In the Big Picture Show, the wheels were not completely white like they where in "O-Ed Eleven". *Also, the windows were clear instead of pink in the Big Picture Show. *The license plate was green in O-Ed Eleven, but in the Big Picture Show it was white. *The license plate reads "Dude" in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show". *The key case said: IN CASE OF MOVIE BREAK GLASS. Suggesting that Eddy's Brother foresaw this situation. *It's unknown how Eddy's Brother was able to put the key to his car in a peanut. He could have likely worked at a peanut factory, and replace a peanut with his car key. Or he could have taken an ordinary peanut, opened it up, placed the key in, and somehow closed it. Gallery File:Eee.jpg|The Eds driving the car. File:Ed_edd_eddy_car_logo.png|The Plymouth logo on the front of the car. Eddy's Bro Car Jumping.png|The car crashing out as seen in the Big Picture Show. Category:Vehicle Category:Machines Category:Normal Machine